The End and Beginning of it All
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: COMPLETE Frodo meets a Big Person, not just any Big Person...a wizard! PreLotR NONSLASH!
1. A Big Person!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the setting, but the plot is mine. The characters and setting belong to the great J.R.R. Tolkien.

Author's Note: This is my first Frodo/Gandalf story. It is pre-LotR and non-slash!

The End and Beginning of it All

~~~ 

Chapter 1: A Big Person!

The fresh green grass sways in the wind and tickles the young hobbit's feet. The grass is like a soft bed underneath his body. His hands are clasped behind his head. The breeze grows stronger and causes the leaves of the trees to give off a rustling, yet peaceful feeling noise. The sun kisses his brown curls, giving them a tint of gold. The blue sky matches the color of his eyes. White fluffy clouds dot the sky, some taking on shapes of fellow hobbits, animals, and objects. The hobbit, Frodo, shuts his eyes, the fresh air tempting him to have a nap. 

He has lived here in Hobbiton for three years now. It is different from living at Brandy Hall. With so many relatives living together it was very noisy. But even being around so many other hobbits, Frodo was lonely and felt isolated. He never had any real friends and still doesn't – except for Sam. Even though Sam is much younger than Frodo, Frodo has welcomed the young Gamgee's company. He and Sam have been inseparable since their first meeting. They get along very well, and young Samwise is one who understands the young Baggins. 

Yes. Since moving into Bag End from Brandy Hall, Frodo has experienced happiness again. The love and care of his cousin "Uncle" Bilbo and, of course, his friendship with Sam has brought real sunshine back into his world after so much time.

A soft sound reaches Frodo's ears, causing them to perk up. He opens his eyes and sits up curiously. He hears the sound again -- it sounds like singing, though mumbled. No longer interested in sleep, he stands up and takes off through the trees; he jumps over a small stream, and races down a small hill. A road runs along the edge of the hill. The tweenager hides behind a tree near the bottom of the hill and watches the road with wondering eyes.

The singing comes closer. Frodo recognizes the song, for it is one Bilbo has hummed occasionally. The lad also hears the creaking of wheels and the sound of hoofs walking along the road before the wagon comes into view. 

The wagon looks like the wagons that hobbits ride in, only much bigger. In the back of the wagon is a large staff. And the brown horse that pulls the wagon is a very large beast in the hobbit's eyes. He could walk under the horse without having to bend his head. But what has the lad's attention the most is the person driving the wagon. Large hands hold the reins. The person is dressed in long grey robs. A pointy blue hat rests on the head. Long grey hair drapes over the broad shoulders. A beard reaches down to his waist. 

From his position, Frodo cannot see the Big Person's face, but is in complete awe of this sight, nonetheless. He watches -- with ever-widening eyes -- the wagon and the Big Person until both are out of sight and the singing no longer reach his ears. 

Frodo comes from his hiding place, jumps off the edge of the hill onto the road, and stares at where he caught his last glimpse of the wagon, horse, and Big Person. He has never seen a Big Person in Hobbiton -- or in the Shire either -- before. He has only heard about them from Bilbo's stories. Perhaps Bilbo would know who he is. Bilbo knows about the entire goings-on in the Shire and other lands. He has always had a deep interest in what happens outside the Shire.

Excitement suddenly rushes through Frodo. Why didn't he think of it before?! Maybe the Big Person is Bilbo's dear friend, Gandalf, the wizard! Frodo stays still, shaking with merriment at the possibility he has seen the famous wizard unknowingly. He must ask Bilbo if he is correct in guessing who the Big Person is.

He looks up at the sky and suddenly realizes how late it is getting. Frodo then starts walking down the road towards home.

~~~ 

Let me know what you think!


	2. A Wizard!

Chapter 2: A Wizard!

The sun has set several minutes ago, and the stars starts twinkling in the sky when a breathless Frodo reaches Bag End. He pauses outside the round green door, taking a moment to catch his breath and compose himself so he doesn't appear so winded.

He opens the door and steps inside. Voices drift in from the kitchen but cease when the door closes.

"Frodo, lad? Got back finally?" Bilbo's voice calls out in the silence.

"Yes, Bilbo," Frodo answers, walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

Bilbo turns to him and immediately notices Frodo's flushed cheeks, slightly dirty clothes, wind-blown hair, and his still being a little out of breath like someone who has just completed a sprint. He raises an inquiring eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry I got back so late, Bilbo. I lost track of the time." 

"No trouble, my boy, as long as it doesn't happen too often," Bilbo answers with a chuckle. Then he motions towards the table. "Oh! Allow me to introduce you to our guest."

Frodo's eyes follow Bilbo's hand, and his mouth drops open. 

Sitting at the table -- and somehow not breaking the too-small-for-his-size-bench with his weight -- is the Big Person Frodo was spying on earlier! In the kitchen's light and seeing him face to face, Frodo examines their guest more closely. The massive grey robes are enormous, and Frodo finds himself wishing to run his fingers over them to feel their texture. Frodo then lifts his eyes to the man's face.  His face is wrinkled, more than Bilbo's. His skin is tanned from the bright sun. His nose is large. And his eyes are of a deep blue, both stern and compassionate.

"Gandalf, this is Frodo, my cousin and heir. Frodo, this is Gandalf, whom I have told you about," Bilbo makes the introductions. "It has been…what, five years since he last stopped by?"

Frodo suddenly realizes that the wizard is returning his examining stare. Frodo blushes deeply and snaps his mouth shut. He realizes what a sight he must be, his hair untidy and his clothes grass-stained. Frodo blinks, his eyes now full of nothing but awe, steps toward their guest, and offers his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Frodo politely says, secretly relieved that his voice is steady.

Gandalf gives him a small polite smile before enclosing the lad's hand with his seemingly large hand. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, little one" he answers.

Gandalf does not let go of the hand he holds, nor does Frodo try it free it. They continue gazing at each other. The hobbit senses here is a person whom he can trust, who cares for hobbits, and who would help them if they were in trouble.

Bilbo breaks the spell by announcing supper is ready.

Frodo listens in silence and with immense interest to the conversations between his cousin and the wizard during supper. As he watches them, he sees how deep their friendship is. Bilbo glows with a certain happiness while in the wizard's presence and talks more than he eats, which is a bit unusual for him, considering that Bagginses love eating. And Gandalf is completely at ease in Bilbo's company, not all formal as he was with Frodo. Large smiles easily come to his face, and his laugh is bellowing and great.

As his eyes repeatedly go back and forth between the two, Frodo wonders if he will ever have such a great friendship with someone. With his cheeks turning a shaded pink, the lad turns his attention back to his mushroom soup when he finds Gandalf watching him with an amused twinkle in his eye.

After the dishes have been washed and put away, Bilbo and Gandalf step outside to the porch and enjoy some Old Toby. Frodo decides to go to bed. He hugs his cousin and politely wishes the wizard good night. He looks over the sleepy fields and forests of the Shire and then heads to his room.

~~~ 

Let me know what you think.


	3. A Comforter!

Chapter 3: A Comforter!

Frodo laughs happily and waves to the two hobbits in the boat. He is too far away to see their faces. But he knows they are the two people he loves most in all of Middle Earth.

He returns to picking wildflowers, which are scattered about the grass in glorious bright hues. The grass flies back and forth in the refreshing cool breeze; it has never looked greener nor felt so soft under the hobbit's feet. The sound of the water is so refreshing and peaceful to the mind. The sun smiles down on the Shire. Frodo pauses once again and, closing his eyes, lifts his face toward the sky. The day is perfect.

The short scream pierces the air. Frodo's eyes snap open, and he turns from the sun and toward the water. His breath catches in his throat. The white painted boat floats in the water – upside down! The wildflowers fall to the ground. Frodo races toward the bank. The water is still, and then it explodes as two heads emerge, arms fraying about.

Other hobbits come running. They will save them. They have to save them! Frodo wants to jump in to help but is held back by an aunt.

"Mama! Papa!" he screams fearfully, as he watches them sink underneath the waters again.

Several more times they resurface, each time they're under for a longer time. Finally, they do not appear again. Frodo stares at the water, hoping against hope. But the capsized boat only bobs gently in the sparkling water.

"NO!"

The sun turns its face away. The flowers sorrowfully lower their heads. The grass no longer flies. The water now sounds haunting. The wind picks up but no longer has a carefree feel. Thunder rumbles. Lightning streaks across the black sky. Rain pounds heavily into the ground.

Frodo does not notice, for his own tears hit the ground. He saw his parents die, but he did not see their faces. He breaks down sobbing.

* * *

"Frodo?"

Frodo starts and opens his eyes, breathing in quick, short gasps. He looks up into Gandalf's concerned face, which peers down at him from his bedside. Had he waken the wizard?

"Are you all right, little one?"

Frodo tries to shake the memory of the dream away from his mind.

"I'm… Just…just had a bad dream," Frodo tries to reassure his unexpected visitor and himself.

Gandalf shifts uncertainly and stands.

"Should I get Bilbo?"

"No," he hears the choked reply. "Do not wake him. Please, do not tell him."

The wizard looks at him and then takes a step towards the door.

A small hand grabs his sleeve. Gandalf turns back to the hobbit and sees fear in his eyes.

"Please don't leave." Frodo is unable to hold back the whimpers.

Gandalf hesitates, and then decides to stay. It really would not do to wake Bilbo unless the need seems to occur. He takes in the lad. He is shaking and his eyes appear to be sparkling, but are filled with unshed tears.

The wizard gently lifts the young hobbit into his arms, and sits himself in the chair by the fireplace. He tucks the blanket snuggly around the trembling body. Frodo presses his face into the beard, and then pulls away shyly.

For awhile there is a slightly uncomfortable silence between the hobbit and wizard, except for the crackling of the fire and the sound of the raging storm outside. Gandalf holds Frodo a little tensely, a little uncertainly. Frodo, however, is grateful for the warmth and soon snuggles closer to the wizard, relaxing a bit.

"Thank you," he whispers.

The corners of Gandalf's mouth turn up.

"It is no trouble, my boy," he answers.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was wake. You did not disturb me."

A pause.

"I am sorry," Frodo says guiltily, not feeling any better at dragging the wizard from whatever he had been doing.

Gandalf rubs the lad's back reassuringly and is silent for awhile. Then:

"What were you dreaming that causes you such sorrow?"

"I was dreaming about my Mama and Papa, and their drowning," Frodo answers softly. "I am always unable to help them. I can only watch helplessly with the others. And I can never see their faces." He lowers his head as the tears come.

Gandalf feels pity stir in his heart. With his hand he gently wipes away the tears from the lad's face. His arms now hold the hobbit protectively and gently.

"I remember your mother and father," Gandalf says quietly.

Frodo, for the first time since waking up, looks up and meets Gandalf's eyes. "You do?"

The wizard nods. "I recall seeing them on some of my visits to the Shire. Would you like to hear some stories about them?"

Frodo rubs his nose on his sleeve and nods eagerly. "Oh, yes, please. Thank you, Gandalf."

Frodo is comforted as he listens to stories about his parents and no longer pays any heed to the stormy weather. After awhile he falls into a peaceful and deep sleep. Gandalf, however, stares into the dying cinders of the fire for a long time, in his mind replaying when his name fell from Frodo's lips.


	4. A Friend!

Author's Note: After working on several other stories, posting another Frodo/Gandalf story, and reading a book (for the first time in weeks) I finally got around to this story. My apologies for making everyone wait so long. At last here is the final chapter of this little story. I have enjoyed writing this so much that I am sad it is over. All good things must come to an end sometime. My thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It is because of your encouragement that I have kept writing. Now go and enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Friend!

Frodo waves good-bye to Sam and heads toward Bag End. It has been five days since Gandalf comforted him after his nightmare during the storm. The lad wonders what the wizard thinks of him.

Since that night the only time he has spent with the wizard has been after supper, when Frodo would sit either on Gandalf's or Bilbo's lap and listen to the conversation for a while before being shooed off to bed. The wizard has been very formal with him. Frodo can read people very well and knows that the wizard tolerates him for Bilbo's sake. He can see it in the wizard's eyes. It happened to him all the time at Brandy Hall. People would do things for him because they felt pity for him.

Frodo kicks angrily at the dirt at the edge of the road. Why should it bother him that Gandalf welcomes his company for Bilbo's sake? But it does bother him, and he knows why. Because he has hoped that Gandalf would welcome his company for the sake of companionship, not pity.

When Gandalf stayed with him that night, Frodo felt so safe and secure in his arms. There seemed to be a familiarity between them. And he felt what they shared was a just a taste of what Gandalf's friendship with Bilbo is like. But after that, they had been completely formal and polite with each other. Frodo is only a tweenager, after all, not the usual company the wizard is probably used to. But the hobbit admits to himself that he has started to care for the wizard the same way he cares for Bilbo. He rubs the gathering water from his eyes and continues his slow journey with bowed head.

"Whoa. Frodo?"

The young hobbit snaps his head up and finds himself facing horse, wagon…and wizard. He had been so deep in thought that he did not hear the wagon approach.

"Good afternoon," Frodo greets Gandalf. He blinks and narrows his eyes at the sight in front of him. "You're leaving."

He says it as a statement. Not as a question. It is a statement full of dismay which Frodo cannot keep from his voice.

Gandalf regards the tweenager. He sees the sorrow in Frodo's eyes before the lad lowers his gaze. He is not deaf to the dismay in the small one's voice, and it causes his heart to sink. Perhaps Bilbo is right.

* * *

"I'm sorry you must leave so soon," Bilbo says, walking his friend to the door.

"As am I," agrees the wizard, "but I shall be back; you know that."

"It may not be soon enough for some of us," Bilbo mumbles to himself under his breath. In a clear voice he says, "Be sure to see Frodo before you leave."

Gandalf smiles, "I would hardly know where to start looking for the lad."

"Just try to, at least, keep your eyes open for him. I do not wish to have to console him when he discovers he has missed you."

Bilbo is no one's fool. He has been aware of the awe Frodo has for the wizard. But after Gandalf's first night here, he saw Frodo's view of him change. He saw that he seemed to trust the wizard and enjoy being in his company. Unknowingly, Gandalf had a new friend. Yes, he does not desire to see Frodo's face when the lad hears that the wizard has left.

Gandalf looks at Bilbo, not understanding his words.

"He has grown fond of you over the last few days," Bilbo states simply.

Gandalf blinks in amazement at Bilbo, dumbfounded and speechless.

* * *

Gandalf shakes his head slightly and returns to the present.

"Yes, I must leave," he answers Frodo.

"Will you come visit us again?"

"I shall come again, yes. Expect me when you least expect me."

"You promise to visit us?" Frodo presses, still looking at the ground.

Gandalf gazes silently at the hobbit for a time. Then:

"Come here, my friend."

Frodo lifts his head. His eyes are swimming with unfallen tears; but there is an emotion that can only be described as pure joy, also in his eyes, from those soft-spoken words.

He slowly walks to the wagon and stops when he is standing alongside of it. Gandalf reaches down and pucks the lad from the ground and sits him in his lap. Frodo immediately sighs in contentment and tangles his hands in the long beard. Being in the wizard's lap reminds him of Gandalf's first night at Bag End.

The wizard lifts Frodo's chin so their eyes meet. "I promise you will see me again, my dear Frodo. It may not be as soon as you would like, but we will meet again."

The tears roll down the tweenager's face, but he also smiles. He hugs Gandalf tightly. He feels his curls being stroked.

"I love you." The words are muffled because of the beard, but they reach the Big Person's ears and his heart melts. He wraps his arms around the hobbit.

"And I you, my friend," he whispers.

After a few moments Frodo wipes his tears away and looks into his friend's eyes with a mixture of sadness and happiness before jumping down from the wagon.

"Thank you for saying good-bye," he says.

"I shall remember you, Frodo," Gandalf answers, his eyes also seeming to be suddenly sparkling. With that, he raises a hand in farewell, flicks the reins, and the wagon continues on its original journey. Frodo waves until he can no longer see the wizard.

Thus ends the first meeting of Frodo and Gandalf. But it was the beginning of a deep and long-lasting friendship between the hobbit and the wizard.

THE END


End file.
